


Behind bars (a Batman porn story)

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Anal, Batman - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Built up frustration, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Edging, Facials, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Hate fucking, JOI - Freeform, Jerk Off Instructions, Joker - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mutation, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prison, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Solitary Confinement, Solitude, Twink, bimbofication, botTom, bros being bros, bruce gets fucked, fighting for control, huge cock, masculinity competition, pounding, rough, shower, top to bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Bane/Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne/Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne/Slade Wilson, Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Edward Nygma/Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 15
Kudos: 49





	1. Dick gets cock

It had been months, months ago that the world found out the identity of the Batman and nightwing now they sat together, rotting in a cold jail cell. Tried for their crimes. The solitude was getting to them, months without their own bed, a cold drink or a warm hole wore on their minds, the cell was small barely enough room for the both of them so privacy was nonexistent. Months loneliness lead to this question.

“Hey Bruce” dick said to Bruce’s surprise, it’d been days since they last spoke “I’m really struggling here, yanno been a few weeks and I’m, well yanno” 

Bruce interrupted “horny?” He said in a stern tone, he figured this out by the large bulge in dicks jumpsuit crotch.

“Yeah and I know you gotta be too so couldya like, turn around for a while so I can” he blushed “take care of it” 

Bruce didn’t say a word just swivelled around and faced the far wall, “thanks Bruce your a lifesaver” dick grabbed the zipper to his orange jumpsuit and pulled it all the way down revealing his toned muscular body, he slid his arms out and pulled it over his ass revealing his hard cock, he grasped the base and started furiously jerking his dick, trying to finish as quick as possible to release the tension. His hand flew up and down as he groaned flexing his muscles, peeking to make sure Bruce wasn’t looking. He worked himself up and down making his balls shift and jump as he did. He was surprised he hadn’t bust already.

Bruce peeked over his shoulder, seeing his heir furiously jerking himself off, he scoffed before feeling a tingle in his own crotch, he was ashamed of himself as he got harder and harder, feeling the blood pulse he lost his shame, it’d been months and it was time to fuck. 

When dick closed his eyes Bruce rolled backwards behind him, unzipping his jumpsuit and getting immediately completely naked, his body was huge, large bulging muscles covered in dark black hair and the hugest cock you’ve ever seen throbbing for dick. He quickly approached putting his hand over dicks mouth and his other on his hard cock, taking over jerking him off. Dick was shocked, feeling his body being taken by Bruce, looking over and seeing his jumpsuit on the ground and feeling his hard member pushed against his spine as he was being worked up and down with a passion. He relaxed into it and Bruce removed his hand from dicks mouth, Bruce kissed him passionately as he jerked him off and dick kissed back passionately sharing saliva feeling each other entirely. 

Dick turned around and pushed Bruce onto his back, taking off the rest of his jumpsuit making them both completely nude, he crawled forward taking Bruce’s meaty cock into his hand and starting to jerk it. Bruce’s cock was huge, 10 inches and girthier than his forearm covered in bulging veins and a bulbous cockhead. Dick lowered his head and planted his tongue at the base of Bruce’s cock licking the entire length of it and putting the head in his mouth as he got to the top, stoking it with both hands as he sucked his cock, lubricating it with his own saliva as Bruce ran his fingers through his hair, dick worked 5 inches into his mouth, gagging down on it, further and further, Bruce was ready, he pushed dick off of him and laid him on his back as he stood up, he slapped the bed where he wanted him.

“Bend over” he said gruffly.

Dick complied, bending over the bed with his juicy thicc ass pointing at Bruce, he spat on his tight pink hole and started massaging it in, sliding one finger in lubing him up inside before planting his cock at his waiting hole, “I’m ready” dick said looking back at Bruce who thrust the first 6 inches of his cock into dick making him scream as he withdrew, he pushed again making dick writhe in a mixture of pain and pleasure before Bruce spat on him again and pushed back in now thrusting faster as he grunted filling the boys hole with rock hard cock as he screamed for more, Bruce started slamming into him putting 8 inches of cock into his juicy ass, he put his hands on dicks shoulders and pulled his body up as he fucked him now putting every inch of his throbbing member into his submissive hole, dick screamed louder, “harder Bruce I know you can fuck me harder than that” Bruce grunted putting his hand on the back of dicks neck and pushing his face into the bed and he pounded him harder and harder, 5 thrust a second of cock slamming into his now loose opening as he screamed bunching the bedsheets in his hands as he gripped on for dear life. 

“That’s it, that’s it come on fuck me right there. Right there Bruce!” Dick moaned. 

Bruce grabbed dick picking him up and spinning him around so they were face to face while he was fully sheathed on his cock, they kissed passionately as dicks legs wrapped around Bruce’s waist, he started fucking him again, dick wasn’t touching the ground as Bruce put his hands on his waist and pushed him up and down on his cock, dick moaned louder and louder, “I’m getting close Bruce, I’m gonna cum I’m gonna finally cum” dick exclaimed as he was being filled by Bruce, “cum baby bird come on CUM!” Dick finally came, months of built up lust exploded on his stomach and chest with a drop hitting his chin as he moaned, Bruce was close too, he pulled dick off and planted him on the floor making the cock drunk dick giggle, he started jerking over dicks face as he opened his mouth, “I’m ready give it to me” Bruce exploded on his face with 8 ropes of hot cum splashing on his cheeks forehead and open mouth. Dick swallowed what he got and laid down on the floor covered in hot cum, Bruce sat down on the bed dripping with sweat.

“Well that worked”


	2. Hitting the showers (joker)

It had been a month since Bruce and duck had their night together, they’d since been moved to different cells cause of the noise complaints and it was back to celibacy. He couldn’t even jerk off cause his cell mate would call for help if he even stroked it once and he was dying for it. His cell door slid open as a guard clad in blue uniform stood in front of him holding a towel “shower time bat” he said thrusting the towel into his hands. Bruce walked out of his cell and followed the three guards to the showers. Bruce had his own separate time for showers cause the guards were afraid what would happen if the Batman was alone in a room full of criminals.

He pushed the shower door open and closed it behind him as the guards waited outside. Bruce began undressing, he unzipped his jumpsuit and stepped out of it becoming completely nude. His body was huge in every way, his muscles ripped along his arms and torso, his legs like oak tree trunks covered in dark black hair and his cock, his cock was 6 soft inches of thick meat that swayed as he walked toward the shower. He pushed the button and the hot water started running over his immaculate form, he put one hand against the wall and let the water run down his face. He stood there for two minutes before hearing a familiar voice behind him.

“Looking good batsy”

He swung around to see the joker stood across the room with a towel around his waist. He looked at him for a second waiting for someone to speak but no one did. Joker was staring at his cock directly, “you know I always said to Harley “you just know Batman is packing COCK” and I was more than right” he said stepping forwards, Bruce stepped backwards, “oh come on bats you don’t have to be scared of me in here” he took more steps forward “in here were all just violent maniacs who haven’t fucked in years” he dropped his towel “and I think we can rectify one of those things” his body was thin and scrawny, his ribs protruded through his chest and his stomach was flat he was tall and gangly with his paper white skin. His dick was long and juicy, about 4 inches flaccid and pale as snow.

Bruce stepped back “absolutely not joker” he stood tall “you’re a criminal” joker laughed loudly “I think you’re forgetting one thing here Brucey, so are you!” Bruce clenched his jaw and grabbed joker slamming him against the wall making the tiles crack as he hit them, “I am no criminal” joker laughed maniacally “but your pent up the same as me, just let go, give me some of that passion you gave to the boy wonder eh?” Bruce felt jokers dick harden and press again his stomach, “you know I always got hard every time you did this, the whole strong domineering man presses twink against the wall really got my rocks off” he started grinding his cock into Bruce’s abs. Joker licked his lips and lowered his hand to Bruce’s cock and started rubbing it up and down. Bruce wanted to stop him but his body couldn’t let him.

Joker leaned in close and whispered “just. Let. Go.” Bruce immediately leaned forward and kissed joker passionately swirling their tongues around each other’s mouths as Bruce hardened in jokers hand. Bruce grabbed jokers asscheek and squeezed hard as his other hand clutched his back they moaned into each others mouths before pulling away catching their breath “that’s the spirit I knew you-“ Bruce interrupted “just shut up” he said putting his hands on jokers shoulders and pushed him to his knees, joker kneeled before Bruce’s semi hard cock and drooled, he put the tip in his mouth and started sucking him going up and down as he hardened further into him. He was standing at 10 inches now and leaking precum into the clowns mouth. Bruce’s head swelled with the visions of the havoc that joker wreaked, the lives his taken the damage he’d caused. He filled with anger and grabbed the jokers head, pushing him all the way down onto his now stiff cock. the jokers eyes widened feeling his throat full with Batman’s meat, he held him there for five seconds before letting go joker pulled away gagging and coughing, a think rope of saliva stretched from his cock to jokers mouth that severed and dripped down jokers body. 

“So we’re playing rough huh?” Joker took a deep breath and put Bruce’s cock back into his mouth as Bruce pushed him back down onto it, a think bulge appeared in his neck. He tapped on Bruce’s leg for air and he let go again, immediately pushing him back down, joker grabbed Bruce’s ass and dug his nails in, Bruce felt this and started thrusting fucking jokers throat making him gag, tears ran down his face as he tapped for air, Bruce held him there for five more seconds, joker pulled away coughing loudly and gagging, “coulda killed me batsy, I like it” he stood up kissing him again, joker turned around putting two hands on the shower wall, Bruce lined up his cock and immediately slammed it in, and pounded. Joker laughed and moaned as he was taken roughly by his arch nemesis, the rush of emotions made him cum immediately, a thick burst of cum hit the wall and dribbled down, “Jesus Christ, fuck me bats, fuck me hard, hate fuck my dirty little ass!” He screamed, Bruce thought about the guards outside who could here this but he didn’t care, he grabbed a handful of jokers greasy green hair and pulled as he filled his ass with throbbing cock. He was close, pushing himself the whole way in and bursting every drop of cum he has up the jokers tight ass, he left his cock in for a few more seconds as he leaned in and whispered to the joker “that shut you up huh?” He pulled out and turned around to see the guards all stood filming this on their phones. 

Oh shit.


	3. Bruce gets fucked (bane)

The photos of Bruce had spread around Arkham like wildfire, every single cell was filled with the sound of inmates moaning as they jerked their cocks to the man who put them there, it was deemed unsafe for Bruce to be put with the rest of the inmates given his track record. So Bruce was headed down to the basement of Arkham where they keep their toughest customers.

Two guards held one of Bruce’s arms each as they walked him handcuffed down a long staircase, the lighting got dimmer and dimmer the further they walked, the hard concrete floor was cold and rigid and the walls felt like they were closing in, one guard turned to Bruce “you know if you hadn’t been such a slut we wouldn’t have to keep doing this” but Bruce stayed silent. They eventually reached a huge vault door, brushed steel and two feet thick, Bruce shuddered thinking of who this cell was made for, as the guards gingerly turned the wheel, the door swung open and a guard pushed Bruce forward causing him to fall into the cell, closing the vault behind him as they took his handcuffs off.

Bruce stood up and brushed himself off, he heard a voice coming from the far corner with a thick Russian accent “long time no see.... bat” Bruce looked over to see bane sat against the wall, he was a huge russian hulk, the only person in here whose muscles compared to Bruce’s, his arms were the circumference of the average guys torso and toned as hell. Next to him laid a suitcase opened with syringes filled with a green liquid. Bruce walked forward “they let you have venom huh? Seems inadvisable” bane picked up a vial “not enough to make me turn, but enough so I don’t die” Bruce nodded sitting down across the room from him. Bane reached around his back and grabbed an envelope with two things drawn on the front in pencil, a bat and a cock. “I have to say, pretty hot stuff” he said shaking the pics out of the envelope “cocks a bit small but hey” he shrugged “for tiny American it surfices” Bruce chuckled “10 inches is small up there?” Bane nodded “you could not handle Russian cock bat” he stroked his crotch “not for puny bats” Bruce looked at the inseam of banes jumpsuit seeing a bulge forming halfway down his thigh. Bruce was past denying his thirst, now his mission wasn’t to take down Gothams most wanted, now it was to fuck them, and right now he wanted banes cock and he was going to get it. 

Bruce chuckled again, “how longve you been down here?” Bane looked up at him “5 years since you threw me in this hole” Bruce made eye contact “so you’re saying it’s been a while?” Bruce licked his lips and stood up. “Why don’t we put the past in the past and let me fuck you like in those pictures” he said upfrontly, bane laughed uproariously standing up. “Bane doesn’t get fucked” he said walking closer “bane fucks” Bruce smiled “I’m sure you do, let’s make a deal, if your bigger, you can fuck me” Bruce said as he pushed his hand forward and clutched banes cock in his hand looking into his eyes. Bane smiled and pulled off his tank top as Bruce unzipped his jumpsuit leaving it hanging around his waist as he massaged banes cock through his jumpsuit pants, Bruce was shocked at how huge banes cock felt it was 9 inches already and it wasn’t even hard. Bane pushed Bruce against the wall. “Let’s see what you’re working with little bat” Bruce complied, pulling down his jumpsuit revealing his fully hard 10 inch cock Bruce stepped out now fully nude to banes silence “that is no cock” he said pulling his jumpsuit off “this is cock” his 13 inch cock sprung out of his pants and it was beautiful but terrifying, it was as thick as Bruce’s arm and throbbing with green tinted veins, the head was purple and pulsing. Bruce’s jaw dropped, he thought he’d be bigger, he’d never taken a cock this big before but he was a man of his word. He dropped to his knees and gulped as bane walked forward making his cock swing. He opened his mouth wide and took the head in, he struggled to get his mouth around the sheer girth of his monster cock only taking in 4 inches and struggling down to five. Using spit to jerk him off with both hands. Band put his hands on the wall as Bruce sucked him off. He was surprised how good it felt, trying to stifle moans of pleasing as Bruce fondled his balls as he jerked and sucked him. He took it out of his mouth still jerking, he caught his breath before going in for more. This time he was determined, getting 8 inches of his meat into his mouth before it hit the back of his throat. As he gagged and held his breath. Before taking it out and gasping as he jerked him off. This was a lot of cock. Now it had to go up his ass.

More coming soon.


	4. Bruce gets his back broke (bane part 2)

Bruce kept jerking him off, hoping that he’d cum so he wouldn’t have to take this cock up his ass. “Stalling little bat?” Bruce stood up and shook his head not showing an ounce of fear on his face as band grabbed his waist and turned him around bending him over, he winced as bane pressed his wetted fingers against Bruce’s quivering hole, he massaged in his saliva pushing in one finger then two, Bruce felt the fingers penetrate him and moaned, trying to stay silent. Bane readied the head at Bruce’s entrance and started pushing in, he felt himself widen as he was pushed, his hole spread and his muscles tense, bane stopped. “Relax bat, we agreed upon this” he said placing one hand on Bruce’s shoulder, Bruce stopped tensing, feeling more and more go in until he was 9 inches deep and Bruce was breathing heavily. Bane gently brushed Bruce’s cheek, and then he started fucking him. Bruce screamed as 9 inches of hard cock filled his tight ass, his walls were at capacity as he was filled over and over again, as bane pulled far out and slammed back in. Bruce screamed in a mixture of pain and pleasure as he was taken by bane, every ounce of strength he had left as he was dominated by a bigger man. Every time bane slapped against Bruce’s ass with his body bruce let out a whimper. Bane grunted with every thrust, feeling Bruce’s tight hole wrap around his cock as he spat on his cock. Bane was now pushing 10 inches in as Bruce stretched out more and more. Bruce’s cock swung back and forth as he was being used, he never felt like he had a small cock until bane was nearly 11 inches deep in his ass. “You take cock well bat” he said putting his hands on his waist and pushing him down on his cock. Batman turned around unable to speak from the amount of pleasure. Bane pulled Bruce’s hands off the wall and his legs off the ground, now only being held up by banes cock as he fucked him, the full 12 inches were in now, this new position perfectly stimulated Bruce’s prostate, hitting it over and over again as he was fucked by bane. “Keep going come on fuck me fuck me right there, right there come on!” Bane continued fucking him deep, feeling every inch of him retract and recoil with everything thrust, but with every thrust Bruce felt his prostate getting stimulated more and more, every time sending a wave of pleasure through his body until he came, ropes of white hot cum hit the wall as bane sped up his thrusts making Bruce scream with pleasure. When the moaning stopped Bane pulled him off his cock and placed him on the ground, Bane laid on his back and Bruce followed him forward, squatting over him and lowering himself down on his cock before reaching the base and raising back up, Bruce moaned slowly, feeling his cock harden again as he rode bane, speeding up his bouncing Bruce put his hands on banes massive pecs, massaging them and squeezing as he rode him, bane moaned as Bruce rode his cock and stimulated his nippels. Bruce was fully erect again a minute later, he felt banes cock twitch inside him, “you like that cock bat? You like my huge fucking cock” bane grunted as Bruce bounced on his cock, “could be better” Bruce lied through his moans, bane took this as a challenge, grabbing Bruce’s waist and pushing upwards, slamming into his ass with more speed than before, 12 hard inches of cock jamming into his unexpecting hole, Bruce leaned forward making the cock hit his walls as he screamed. Bruce needed to prove himself, he was the slut of Arkham, and bane was going to cum harder than he ever had. Bruce reached over to the suitcase on the floor, grabbing four syringes of venom and plunged them into banes chest, his veins popped out bright green and is eyes changes changed colour, becoming bloodshot and green. Bane grunted as his muscles began popping and growing, twitching and pulsing with huge veins. His body doubled in size. Bruce looked into his eyes “break my back big boy!” Be moaned as he felt his cock grow inside of Him, it was now 16 inches slamming into him as it grew thicker and thicker, green veins popping out as it became malformed, Bruce screamed with pleasure as he felt his stomach fill with mutant cock. Bane gritted his teeth with anger as spittle flew out. He used all of his strength to fuck Bruce, he couldn’t believe the feeling, he was being tossed up and down like a useless fuck doll, being used for his hole by a monster, Bruce couldn’t talk, through the pleasure as he reached a second orgasm, a hot stream of cum shit out of his twitching cock, his load landing across banes rippling torso. Bane with no warning shot the hugest load Bruce had ever seen up his ass as banes entire cock was sheathed up his ass. Bane grunted now returning to his usual size, he tossed Bruce to the side, cum leaking out of his stretched ass, cock drunk. 

Bruce looked at the guard staring at them through the window in the door. “Solidarity isolation bat slut” he shouted through the door as Bruce and bane laid out of breath on the ground.


	5. Riddle me this (riddler)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Btw I’m sorry if any gay men find my descriptions of sex inaccurate, I’m a woman and therefore obviously haven’t had any mlm sex but I just find it really hot.
> 
> Please feel free to follow these instructions if you want 😉

The guards walked Bruce down a long hallway, his hands bound. They approached a large door that said “solitary confinement” in large letters. The room they entered was miserable, a large thick metal door in a concrete room with a tiny window and a single turned off television. They tossed him inside sending him clattering to the floor. They unlocked his handcuffs and locked the door behind him looking through the window as he stood up “keep it in your pants, whore” as they slammed the window shut. He sat down on his wafer thin mattress looking out of tiny circular window at the night sky. 

Bruce wasn’t surprised by this result, he knew that the guards would catch him with bane, he knew this is where he would end up, but he didn’t care, that was the best cock he’d ever had, and a month without seeing another soul. Was worth it. He laid down and closed his eyes, still feeling his ass stretched after last night, still feeling his knees weak and his insides ache, he loved it. He drifted off to sleep feeling contented. 

He was woke with a start at 5 am by the sound of a tv turning on, “wake up inmates, this is Warden sharp alerting you that lights out is over” the tv turned off again returning the room into darkness. Without skipping a beat Bruce rolled out of Bed and dropped to the floor to do fifty pushups. This was his routine and Arkham wasn’t stopping him from this. After he was done a small door opened at the bottom of his door opened up and a small tray of a brown sloppy mush with a small label saying “breakfast” on it. The small door immediately closed behind it leaving there for him. The day passed boringly, nothing to do no one to see. Just Himself. 

Bruce’s head filled with the images of his sexual escapades these past few days, he began unzipping his jumpsuit leaving it just under his ass and taking out his flaccid dick, he grasped it in his had and started jerking, but nothing happened, he stayed soft, his other hand came down and started massaging his balls, still nothing he spat on it, started fingering his ass jerked harder. Still nothing. He gave up laying his hands at his side. He was annoyed.

The days carried on, morning wake up, disgusting breakfast, lunch and dinner, silence isolation and the occasional failed attempt at masturbation. But one day 8 painful days in, they cycle changed.

At 3am on the 8th day his tv switched on, he opened his eyes to see a green glow filling the room and on the screen was a man wearing a orange jumpsuit and a pair or rectangular framed reading glasses, the riddler. “Nigma” Bruce said sitting up. “Well well well Bruce looks like after all these years you’ve ended up in the same place as your greatest foe, how embarrassing” Bruce stayed silent, “but even more embarrassing Bruce, erectile dysfunction? That’s a new low, if only you had some aid for getting off, some handy pictures or someone to give you a hand” Bruce sat up listening to him talk “see I haven’t been struggling, I’ve had these pictures of these two bozos going at it, it’s dumb but god is it hot, me and Harley have a sock dedicated to these pictures in our cell... anyway we’re going to play a game” Bruce stood up “what do you want nigma” riddler shot forward towards the camera “to have control over my greatest foe, to know that the fate of him cumming, lies I my hands” Bruce sat back down. Let the games begin.

Edward leaned back in his chair and cleared his throat “riddle me this Batman, I speak without a mouth and hear without ears. I have no body, but I come alive with wind. What am I?” Bruce looked into the camera lens. “An echo” he said uninterested, “ding ding ding, correct even the dumbest fools are correct from time to time” he said as an image of Bruce fucking joker appeared on screen, “this is your reward, now take out your dick and follow my exact instructions. If you don’t then the guards outside won’t make it” Bruce gritted his teeth and unzipped. His cock was hardening for the first time in a week and it was for himself, “massage it with your fingertips, get it nice and hard for me” nigma said with excitement in his voice. Bruce started toying with himself, running his fingertips down the length getting harder and harder, all he wanted to do was grab it and start jerking make himself cum hard and fast but he couldn’t, “I heard it was big but I didn’t... oh shit the mics still on” riddler said embarrassed “time for round two Bruce, riddle me this What is seen in the middle of March and April that can’t be seen at the beginning or end of either month?” He said leaning back. Bruce snapped “the letter R” he was already fed up of this game he just wanted to cum. “Very good, now grasp it at the base and start jerking very slowly, go from the base to the top and back again” Bruce complied teasing his cock to riddlers instructions. He was already twitching ready to burst but he couldn’t. “Now speed it up, faster , faster come on give it to me, pound your cock and stop....” he said making Bruce grunt. His cock was red, twitching and throbbing. “Good boy” riddler said unzipping his pants and taking out his cock, it was humble, 6 inches and slender, veins protruding and the head was bulbous and huge, this wasn’t the biggest or most special cock Bruce had seen but it was already making his mouth water. Riddler took it in his hand and started stroking, “you didn’t think I’d let you have all the fun, you sat there wanting to cum but knowing I won’t let you just gets me so hard” he said speeding up, “riddle me this Bruce What English word has three consecutive double letters?” Bruce snap answered tired of the game and ready to cum, “Mississippi” riddler laughed as he jerked faster “oooh you fool, your so horny you can’t even count, pathetic” now it’s going to be even longer. He clicked a button and cctv footage appeared on the screen, it was Bruce fucking dicks ass hard, dick screaming with pleasure as his ass was filled with cock. Bruce reached down for his cock “hey! You lost so no touching” riddler shouted. Bruce grunted, laying his hands beside him, watching his protege getting railed, the video cut to him fucking jokers face in the showers, then him getting his ass destroyed by bane. He was so hard he wanted it so bad. “Riddle me this Batman, who is smarter? Me or you?” Riddler took his hand off his cock and leaned forward, Bruce looked up, he knew the answer he was smarter than the riddler, he had foiled him time and time again but he knew the answer Riddler was looking for, he gritted his teeth “you are” riddlers cock twitched “who is?” He said leaning further forwards, “you are smarter riddler” Bruce said on the verge of tears, as his cock wept precum. “Go for it” riddler said leaning back as they both jerked off as fast as they could, their hands working up and down faster and faster, “spit on it” riddler said as Bruce complied, making his cock wet with a mixture of precum and spit, “say your my little dumb slut” riddler said in between moans “I’m your little dumb slut riddler” riddler moaned louder “I’m such a slutty little dumbass just please let me cum!” Bruce screamed as riddler and him exploded with cum at the same time, two fountains of hot white cum spilled out of their throbbing cocks, Bruce leaned back, catching his breath as did riddler, both now covered in their own seed. 

Riddler composed himself “good dumb little slut” he said ending the call. Bruce looked over as pictures slid under the door, the ones of him and joker with, “for the lonely nights - ?” Written on the back.


	6. A battle for control (deathstroke)

Hours on the clock ticked by, Bruce laid on his back staring at the ceiling waiting for this hell to end. Three weeks of nothing, no one, no talking, no cock. It was hell, Bruce had become sick of masturbation, jerking off to the same photos stopped doing it for him after three days. Now he had nothing.

He sat up and began thinking, he started this crusade for justice, to make sure that what happened to him would never happen again. But that had come to an end, now his life was different, never the same. Now he could enjoy it and if what he enjoyed was cock, well he’s going to go for it. 

As he sat up thinking, under the door rolled in a small black ball, no bigger than a marble with a blinking red light, as he looked at it a burst of smoke shot out immediately filling the room with a dense white cloud. Bruce stood up immediately, readying himself in a fighting position, he looked around seeing nothing, until a silhouette appeared ahead of him, tall and broad, covered head to toe in armour plates, a katana on one shoulder and a mask on his face. Deathstroke was stood before him.

Bruce took a step back, “slade Wilson, come for my head? You saw how that went the last time” he said angrily, slade chuckled, “you know I never would’ve guessed” he paused “Bruce Wayne” he looked up “payed me top dollar to take your head, and here it’s ripe for the taking” Bruce was surprised, he hadn’t unsheathed his katana, he hadn’t drawn a gun, he wasn’t even in a fighting stance, this was unlike slade Wilson. “What are you doing slade?” Bruce said confused. Slade chuckled again, “you know what I also never would’ve guessed? Batman, is a slut” Bruce lowered his hands “a dirty whore, the cumdumpster of Arkham” he said excitedly. He took a step forward “and well once I heard that I couldn’t kill ya, Im gonna fuck ya” he said walking towards him.

Bruce was ravenous, the way slade was moving the way he was talking got Bruce hard, a man of equal fighting ability, a man with confidence, he was hungry and it was time to eat. Slade undid the gunbelt on his chest plate sending it clattering on the ground, before removing the armour from his top half, Bruce started rubbing his cock through his pants. Slade took off his shirt revealing his toned old body, he was ripped, not an ounce of fat down his exquisite form, white hair covered his arms and a trail of it led down his bellybutton to his crotch. Bruce unzipped his jumpsuit and stepped out fully erect, cock pulsing ready for slades ass. He started helping slade take off his pants, as slade removed his mask his punished face was revealed, white hair cut short, a white goatee and an eyepatch across his face. He pulled his pants down revealing his hard wrinkled cock. His dick was almost as big as Bruce’s. It was 9.5 inches of hard thick meat, his balls dangled low covered in whispy white hair. It was beautiful. Bruce and slade both put their hands on each others shoulders to gesture for one to get on their knees. Neither did. Bruce kissed him, sending them backwards into the wall, they made out passionately, their tongues swirling in each other’s mouths and their hard cocks rubbing against each other as they kissed. Bruce lead him to the bed where he pushed slade down and mounted him, upside down. He placed his cock over slades hand his mouth over slades mouth, as Batman he never compromised but he would do anything for cock. Bruce took slade in his mouth first, taking half of his length down as he inhaled, gagging as it his his throat, slade followed taking Bruce’s cock into his mouth, and sucking hard, Bruce thrusted, sending more and more cock into slades warm mouth making him gag, he followed suit, fucking Bruce’s mouth as they worked back and forth talking and giving cock to the other, Bruce loved the taste of cock, the salty sweat, the sour precum, the throbbing feeling of it pulsing in his mouth. Slade grabbed Bruce rolling him over, grabbing his hips and lining his cock up at Bruce’s hole, but he didn’t want it, he was a top and he was going to prove it, rolling to the side and jumping off the bed, placing one hand on slades back and pushing him forward bending him over the bed, as slade tried to talk Bruce pushed his cock into his ass shutting him up instantly as Bruce filled his hole with his hard meat, slade moaned as Bruce thrusted into him, feeling his cock filled his opening, how it throbbed and pulsed, the felt it rub against his walls, fill his stomach. He grunted with bliss. Not wanting to telegraph how good it felt, but Bruce knew by how he arched his back and grunted with every pounding he took. Bruce had grabbed slades cock around his back and started jerking him off, “gonna cum for me? Gonna cum on my cock bitch?” Bruce grunted into slades ear, but slade wasn’t giving in, he was the alpha, he thrusted forward, removing Bruce from his asshole and spinning around, the nude sweaty men looked at each other and kissed passionately, their saliva mixing as they angrily swirled their tongues together, cocks rubbing as they went, slade quickly grabbed bruce and used judo to slam him into the ground simultaneously pushing his cock into Bruce’s ass making him melt as he penetrated him deeply, Bruce had no objections now as slade mercilessly took his ass in missionary. “Who’s the alpha?” Slade said menacingly thrusting into him. Bruce looked into his eyes, “I... am” he said feeling himself approach orgasm, slade slowed down making Bruce whine, “who’s the alpha brucie?” He said making Bruce tear up as he denied him his orgasm, “please let me cum” Bruce said desperately, “I will, if you admit who the alpha is?” He said with a chuckle, Bruce had no objections now, he wanted to get pounded again, “you are slade! Fuck me please let me cum!” He cried making slade begin fucking him deep again, pounding him harder and harder, as he cried out, “pound me harder, harder!” Bruce cried as he was fucked by his enemy, “who’s your daddy?” Slade said feeling Bruce’s asshole tighten around his member “you are! Fuck me daddy! Make your little slut cum!” Slade obliged grabbing bruces hips and fucking him deeper than ever, Bruce’s prostate getting slammed harder and harder by his superior until he finally bust, cum shooting across his hard abs reaching his neck. Slade stopped thrusting putting every inch he had into Bruce’s hole and unloading every drop of cum into him, Bruce felt his ass get filled with slades warm load, he left it in for three seconds before pulling out and watching his seed leek out of Bruce’s ass onto the concrete floor. Slade stood up “I always knew the bat was a bitch” he said before throwing a tiny explosive at the wall and jumping out, still nude into the night.

Hearing the blast the guards burst in, to a familiar sight at this point, Bruce on his back covered in cum, this time with his hole leaking cum. They sighed deeply.


End file.
